


haven't had a dream in a long time

by catteo



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt "SkyeWard + things you said while we were driving" over at tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	haven't had a dream in a long time

“For fuck’s sake why won’t you just let me look at it?” Skye’s trying really hard to keep any concern from bleeding into her voice. She doesn’t care about this in the slightest. Doesn’t care about _him_.

 

 

She cares about the fact that he’s getting blood all over the car that she just stole. That’s literally all this is. She doesn’t want to have to hot-wire another when this one fills up with Ward’s blood. That, and she’s going to be pissed if he drives them into a ditch. How in the hell did she let him end up in the driver’s seat?

 

 

_How much blood can he have left anyway?_

 

 

There’s a rapidly growing pool under his right hip and Skye’s suddenly having flashbacks to wounds that are _only skin deep_ and others that leave a man half dead in the rubble of a city. The nausea that churns in her gut and makes her dizzy has nothing to do with him. It’s unimportant. It means nothing.

 

 

“It’s only skin deep. Nothing to worry about.” Ward’s words would be about a million times more convincing if he wasn’t struggling with every inhale. The crimson stain spreading across his torso is a stark contrast to the white of his shirt.

 

 

_When the hell did he start wearing white again?_

 

 

“You’re fucking unbelievable.”  Skye can feel the dashboard vibrating under her hands. She never loses her grip on her powers like this any more except around him. It seems grossly unfair that he’s the only one that can still make her lose control. Even after everything.

 

 

“Honestly, Skye. I’ve had worse. Chest wounds, you know? They can be a bitch to get over…” Ward’s jaw clenches around a jagged breath as Skye drifts the car sideways and over a couple of potholes without even thinking. It’s completely accidental.

 

 

“This is just great, Ward. You want to have this conversation? You’re _bleeding out_ all over the damned car and you want to talk about the time I --“ Skye bites down on the words spilling out of her mouth. This is the longest sentence she’s aimed at him since he earned his pardon with Coulson. She doesn’t have to like it and she never said she’d play nice.

 

 

“The time you what, Skye?” The asshole sounds genuinely curious. As though he’s interested to hear her thoughts on putting four bullets in his back. Well, two bullets. She didn’t trust herself not to hit something important with the other two. Ward’s natural paranoia working to her advantage there. Not that it would have been a big deal if the other two had found their mark. He totally deserved it at the time.

 

_Ward, less than an hour ago, stepping in front of bullets meant for her…_

 

 

“Can you just pull the fuck over so that I can see if I’m going to have to abandon you on the side of the road?”  She means it. She really does. She’s absolutely capable of leaving him here to fend for himself. It’s not as though he won’t somehow find his way back to her. No, that’s not right. Not to her. To the team. This is about the team. Not about her. It’s not about Skye and Ward any more.

 

 

“If it’s all the same with you I think I’ll take my chances in the car.” Ward doesn’t take his eyes from the road as Skye huffs out an exasperated breath, reaches over, and lifts the hem of his shirt. Turns out that he’s not lying. Other than a jagged skin tear he doesn’t seem to have sustained significant damage. The wound’s still oozing at the edges though, so she grabs a handful of tissues and presses them firmly into Ward’s side. She absolutely doesn’t bite back a smirk at the way his breath hitches as she applies pressure.

 

 

“Looks like you’ll live after all. More’s the pity.” It’s become a default setting with her, the need to add a barbed comment after every sentence she exchanges with him. As though that’s going to somehow stop him from tearing down every carefully erected barrier she’s managed to construct in the last year.

 

 

_Someday you’ll understand._

 

 

“Told you I’d never lie to you again.”

 


End file.
